


In the Middle of Her Favors

by Blink23



Series: So This is a Thing, Then? [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: Waking up with Moose wrapped around him is strange, though Kevin can't find it in him to complain.





	In the Middle of Her Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently naming things after Shakespeare lines is a thing now.
> 
> Also haven't written porn in years, yet these two make me do it.

Waking up with Moose wrapped around him is strange.

He’s a line of heat down his back, arms around his waist and under the hem of his t-shirt. He’s glad he had convinced him to take his jeans off last night before they had come to bed, making this position a whole lot more comfortable for the both of them, but they’re both sweaty, the blankets and the heat being on not helping.

Domesticity isn’t something Kevin was ever really into and, well, this feels weirdly domestic. Joaquin may have been a disaster, but it was a hot one, with constant sneaking around without his dad knowing and distinct feeling of naughtiness that went with it all. They used to make out in public and people would look at him like they were disappointed, and he could have a certain sense of sick satisfaction at that. With Moose it feels like they’d be the perfect inoffensive gay sitcom couple. The former Jock and his class president husband, adopting babies and only chastely kissing on the cheek in public. 

He finds he doesn’t mind it, really. Moose had shown up after his game with Thai takeaway and a few moves he loved and they had spent their Saturday night that way, far too close to relationship territory to be called anything else. It was nice, to cuddle with someone over pad thai and Hook on the couch, and then drag him to bed when he was too sleepy to drive home. His dad wouldn’t have been cool with it, but he’s on a double shift and won’t be home until four in the afternoon. Moose’s also not even on his radar as far as possible sexual partners go, so he’ll never figure it out. Outside of the flashing at the dance he hasn’t so much as gotten a glimpse at his dick, so really, he doesn’t have to worry. 

Except he kinda does, because it is very much being rubbed up against his lower back.

“Moose?”

A grunt and a thrust against his ass.

“Earth to Moose Mason.”

“Hm?” Moose’s lips press a kiss to his neck, only half awake, “Kev?”

“So, it’s nice to know you’re a grower not a shower. Also mildly terrifying, but that's not the point. Could you let go a little? My clothes are sticking to me from the sweat, you human furnace.”

Moose jolts awake, dropping his hold. Kevin tugs his pajamas off, leaving him in just his boxer briefs, infinitely more comfortable. Moose looks embarrassed, not even the sight of Kevin mostly naked can help.

“I didn’t - I mean, your ass was pressed up against me so-”

“It’s fine. more than fine, really, considering.”

“Huh? Oh!” Moose’s eyes widened, glancing down at Kevin’s lap, “Shit Kev, really?”

Kevin rolls his eyes at his tone. “I'm a teenage boy, Moose.”

“So... can I...?”

Moose’s hand goes to his waistband, tugging a little. Suddenly, the room feels twenty degrees warmer.

“Yeah, only if you want...?”

Kevin reaches for Moose’s t-shirt. He nods, then tugs Kevin’s underwear down. Kevin eases back on the pillows as Moose tugs them down and over his ankles, and then rids himself of his own. Moose won’t meet his eyes, awkwardly shuffling across the bed with their clothing to drop them over the side.

When Moose crawls back, He lets himself stare at Kevin, on his back, naked, looking up at him with an amused expression on his face.

“Holy shit, you’re beautiful.”

Then Kevin blushes. Full stop, chest to cheeks, goes red.

“Wow, I made you blush? Really? I thought nothing fazed you, Keller?”

“Shut up.”

“No, really dude,” Moose smirks, holding onto his calves, spreading his knees a little wider so he can crawl in between them, “I want to know what I did, so I can pull it out all the time. Especially in front of the guys. I'll call you beautiful every other sentence if you turn red like that. It makes you even more gorgeous.”

Kevin goes even redder, and Moose counts it as a victory.

“Are you going to come down here and kiss me or what?”

Kevin’s voice is unnaturally high, but he does what he’s told without commenting. In the back of his mind, he thinks about how adamant he was about not kissing Kevin at first, and he wonders how he ever didn’t want his lips everywhere. He'll never understand why there aren't a line of guys waiting to have this, to have Kevin looking up at him, biting his lip after pulling away from a kiss and waiting for him to say something. 

“Have... have you done this before?"

Kevin can't help it, he throws his head back and laughs. Moose looks a little affronted at that, and he tries to clamp it down, but he still giggles. Moose pulls away, feeling like an idiot.

"Shit, fuck-- that's so stupid, but it was like... the first thing that popped into my head. Of course you have, I'm the gay virgin here-"

"Hey, no," Kevin tugs him back to him for a kiss, wrapping his legs around him so their cocks brush and he shudders, "that's actually a great question to ask when you haven't done this with someone before, so gold star. Very sweet and considerate. I have done this, yes, but I'm clean and I’d hope you are-”

“Of course, dude. I know how a condom works.”

“Good," He smiles, running his fingers through Moose's hair, "You don't have to worry about it anyway, because we're not going to even go near my ass today."

"We’re not?"

Kevin shakes his head, "No, Moose. It's really not a good idea, with you having no idea what you’re doing," Kevin explains as he rolls them over, "we can build up to it, and it’s not that big of a deal anyway. There are a lot of ways to have sex. Penetration doesn’t have to be involved. I can prove it."

Then, Kevin slunk down his body and took him in his mouth. Moose froze, forcing his hips to not thrust up into Kevin’s mouth as he bobbed up and down on his cock. Each time he would go down he’d take more in, letting himself adjust to the size of him. Most girls think it’s gross, or he’s too big for this, but judging from the sounds he’s making, Kevin is enjoying himself as much Moose is.

“Kev, I...”

Kevin looks up at him and widens his eyes, the picture of filthy innocence with just the tip of his dick in his mouth, and swallows him down to the root.

Moose watches for a few moments longer before flopping back, staring at the ceiling. He can feel every time the tip of his cock bumps the back of Kevin’s throat he just takes it, swallowing it down like it’s not big deal.

Fuck, it’s so good, his mouth was perfect, christ, Moose Mason, how did you end up this lucky-

Kevin giggles around him, and Moose realizes he was speaking out loud. He watches as for a few minutes longer until he notices Kevin’s hips thrusting against his leg and decides to do something about it. He laces his fingers through his hair and tugs a little, getting his attention.

“Come ‘ere, I wanna touch you.”

Kevin pulls off with a slurp, crawling up to kiss him nice and deep before leaning over him, looking for something.

“Hang on-”

Moose is too concerned with touching his ass and thighs and kissing his neck to pay attention to what he was doing as Kevin fumbles though his side table drawer, until something cold and wet touches his dick and he yelps.

“Sorry sorry sorry!” Kevin chuckles, kissing him on the mouth, stroking the both of them together, “I forgot how cold it could be if you don’t warm it first.”

Moose keeps kissing him, Kevin’s strokes and touches enough to bring him close to coming faster than was good for his ego. He pulled away, panting, pressing their foreheads together and looking into Kevin’s eyes.

“Fuck, of course you have the best bedroom eyes like... ever.”

Kevin laughs, pressing his face to Moose’s neck. From this angle, he can see down the plain of his arched back, his hips and ass thrusting down into where he has both of them in his fist, his thighs straddling him. It’s enough to make Moose lightheaded. His hands moved from his thighs to his ass, squeezing and spreading him open, controlling how hard he thrusts against his dick and fist, making his pace increase. Moose knows he’s not going to last long, and from the sounds Kevin is making, he’s just as close.

“God, all I want to do is have you on my cock. It's literally all I've wanted since that night of the dance. The though of you bouncing on my dick has gotten me off way more than it should. At home, in my car, with the guys, at Pop’s - it’ll just flash into my head and I’ll get hard. You bent over, or riding me, or leaning against a wall. Once after practice I was showering and I thought about fucking you there, just picking you up and bouncing you on my dick against the tiles, you making all these noises like you were trying to be quite so the guys couldn’t find us, but couldn’t. I touched my dick once and I came just from the thought."

"Fuck, keep going," Kevin’s voice is shaky, nipping little welts into Moose’s neck, "tell me what you want."

"I think about all you're little whines and how go you'd look, begging for it. Fuck- all I've been thinking about is your ass. Wanna see you stretch around me and take it. Wanna spank you till your red and it's hard for you to even sit. Every time you sit down, and you whine a little and someone asks you why, you and I'll know why you really are that way, and all you think about is my cock inside you and my hands on your ass -"

Kevin whined low in his throat, his hand stuttering on their cocks and came. Moose shoved him away a little to see his face, and then image of his eyes squeezed shut and mouth opened was almost enough for him. He pulled Kevin close, thrusting few more times against his hand and stomach, and was over the edge.

Kevin giggles, limp against his chest as Moose comes down, his body still twitching.

"Okay, dirty talk was a kink I didn't know I had, but apparently that’s a thing now. So thanks."

Moose laughs, and Kevin flops off him, making a face at their stomachs.

“Ugh, gross.”

“Thank god you’ve got your own bathroom. I don’t know how I’d feel about cleaning your come and spit off me same place your dad brushes his teeth every morning.”

“That’s one of many good things about it just being the two of us, I guess,” Kevin says, leaning over to kiss Moose’s cheek, “Though I’m sure he’ll be regretting giving us a place to rinse off any evidence he has to ground me when this comes out.”

Moose freezes at the thought.

“You know I can’t-”

Kevin shook his head. He wasn’t upset or anything, just smiling fondly. “It’s fine, Moose. Really.”

“It’s not. You said it wasn’t-”

“Hey, no-”

“Just, my dad finding out would be-”

“Can I explain, please?” Kevin huffs, “I was... being harsh, okay? I was freaked out and lashing out, because we’d just found Jason. Coming out wasn’t a big deal for me, but I can see why it’d be a big deal for you. And like... I don’t want to be forced into the closet, or anything, and I’m not going to be, but I’m not gonna make you come out. Especially when you maybe don’t know exactly if you’re ready to be everyone’s favorite bisexual butterfly. Jughead being homeless is enough to deal with, thanks, I’d rather my boyfriend not be the same situation.”

Kevin seems to realize what he’s called Moose, because the blush is back in full force, bright red. 

“There’s that blush again-” Moose coos, cupping Kevin’s face in his hands.

“Shut up.”

“My boyfriend’s so cute, getting all flustered-”

"I swear to god-" 

"Aw, babe," Moose sighs, kissing his jaw, "don't get all mad at _your boyfriend_ trying to make fun-" 

“You know,” Kevin say loudly, trying to change the subject, “There’s also another advantage to you not telling your parents.”

“Hm?” Moose manhandles Kevin back onto his chest with a hand on his ass, not even really paying attention. They really need to shower, but right now he can't seem to make himself move.

“My dad doesn’t get to know, either, because that’s only fair. Which means you’re allowed unrestrained access to my room and bed, because to him you’re straight.”

Moose smirks.

“I ended up with a smart one. Who would’ve thought?”

 

Cheryl’s making her way down the Sophomore hallway when she notices the two of them are together when they shouldn’t be.

Keller is leaning against the lockers next to Moose’s, looking every bit a smitten 12 year old. Then Reggie calls Moose’s name from the end of the hallway, and he turns, flashing the hickey just above the collar of his t-shirt.

Hm.

She approaches him at lunch, when it’s just him and the wonder twins. Archie and Jughead are nowhere to be found, which is a good thing. Jughead wouldn't care, but Archie’s slow as sap and would probably accidentally blab it to someone on the team, and then that would be the end of it. She doesn’t actually want this getting out (outting people for fun is too pedestrian for her or anyone with a brain, really) she just wants to see if her suspicions are right.

She drops down at the table without much ceremony, the three of them looking at her like a pack of confused puppies.

“Uh, hello, Cheryl,” Betty says, unsure, “How are you?”

Cheryl ignores her, focusing instead on Kevin, who looks back with raised eyebrows.

“So, we’re eskimo siblings now?”

He blinks back at her, frowning, before his mouth falls open in shock. She knows he’s thinking of the party, and Moose’s tongue in her mouth. Of course, he doesn’t know he stopped the minute he realized Kevin had wandered off with his boyfriend, clearly disappointed it didn’t make him jealous, but she’s not about to mention that.

“I... Unless I somehow missed the most pivotal gossip of the year - which, let’s be real, _would never happen_ \- you’ve never slept with Moose?”

A smile crosses Cheryl face, slightly too bright to be completely pleasant.

“No, but you just confirmed you have.”

She stays just long enough to see Kevin’s eyes widen in horror and hear Betty and Veronica’s distinct ‘WHAT’ in unison before standing and sauntering off.


End file.
